Usuario Blog:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric EXTRA - Volumen 2
Hola a tod@s. ¡Aquí llega el segundo de los Rincones EXTRA! Nuevamente (y la de Rincones de este tipo que faltan XD) este Rincón busca hacer un moveset a un personaje solicitado por un usuario, concretamente por Luis the Wolf (otra vez). ¿De quién se trata? Pues ni más ni menos que de... ¿...Link...? "Pero Timeman, si Link ya está. ¿Qué te has fumao' ya de buena mañana?". No señores/as míos/as, no es de ponerlo así como así. La propuesta de Luis vino a idearle un moveset alternativo usando como referencia su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Cabe destacar que esta propuesta me fue encomendada bastante antes del anuncio de SSB para Nintendo Switch, pero casualmente han coincidido los hechos, así que... ¡tomemos la delantera! De esta forma, cumplo una petición que me fue hecha y alimentamos el hype por la nueva entrega un poquito más, ¿no? XD. En fin, con este moveset he querido transmitir toda la libertad del juego en cuestiones de movimientos respecto del juego de Wii U y Switch, y espero de veras haberlo logrado. Advierto, sin embargo, que vigiléis aquellos que aún no habéis jugado al juego, pues este moveset cuenta con algunos spoilers. Antes de entrar en materia, nuevamente, pido que si os gusta el moveset aquí creado le agradezcáis a aquél que me lo propuso, Luis. ¡Vamos, vamos, que ser agradecido no cuesta nada! Moveset Hay que decir que con BotW da para hasta más de un moveset, por lo que ha sido todo un desafío. Si bien algunos estaréis en contra, he dedicido dejar el Flurry Rush fuera de juego (ya sabéis, cuando ralentiza el tiempo para asestar múltiples golpes (no pongo el nombre en español porque creo que simplemente ni siquiera tiene)), ya que eso sería más una mecánica que un ataque, por lo que he acabado por no implementarlo (y tampoco quiero copiar a Bayonetta en ese aspecto). Su mecánica principal es el uso de múltiples tipos de armas: espadas (con escudo), lanzas, mandobles... Pero ¡ojo!, si se usa un ataque que requiera un arma diferente a las espadas no tendrá el escudo, así que no podrá anular proyectiles automáticamente siempre como en su encarnación "normal" de SSB. Como podréis ver a continuación, las espadas están equilibradas, las lanzas son más rápidas y débiles y los mandobles más lentos y fuertes. Finalmente, quiero comentar que tiene salto de pared y puede quedarse adherido a estas, para así representar también la mecánica de escalada (aunque no vamos a dejarle escalar en SSB, que sería demasiado XD). *Ataque normal: realiza hasta cuatro cortes horizontales (cada uno requiere presionar el botón de ataque normal). ~ 2% *Ataque en carrera: carga hacia adelante con una lanza, estirando el brazo para que alcance aún a mayor distancia. Tiene mucho alcance, pero poca potencia. ~ 5% *Ataque fuerte superior: para ser sinceros, no veo razón alguna para cambiarle el ataque. ~ 9% (basándome en SSB4). *Ataque fuerte lateral: hace una estocada con una lanza (no sé si podría considerarse como "estocada" teniendo en cuenta que es una lanza, pero ya me entendéis XD). ~ 5% *Ataque fuerte inferior: igual que en su moveset estándar, pero con un mandoble, lo que hace que el ataque se vuelva más lento pero más poderoso (incrementando también la potencia como Smash meteórico). ~ 15% *Ataque Smash superior: con una lanza ataca realizando tres estocadas al aire, cada una en un punto distinto sobre su cabeza (una un poco detrás de él, otra justo encima suyo y la última un poco delante de él). ~ Entre 5% y 7% por golpe. *Ataque Smash lateral: con una espada carga un ataque giratorio (sí, pasa de especial hacia arriba a Smash lateral :v). ~ Entre 17% y 23%. *Ataque Smash inferior: con un mandoble va dando vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras carga (por lo que, al igual que Corrin, puede hacer daño durante la carga) y acaba dando un golpe fuerte en el suelo con este, pudiendo dañar no solo al que alcance con el arma, sino a todo aquél lo suficientemente cerca que esté en contacto con el suelo. ~ 2% los golpes durante la carga, entre 16% y 19% si alcanza indirectamente y entre 20% y 23% si lo hace directamente. *Ataque aéreo normal: deja caer una bomba que explota al contacto. ~ 9%. *Ataque aéreo hacia adelante: usa un mandoble y cae en picado con el arma al frente. Es de esos "Smash meteóricos" que más que enviarlo hacia abajo lo arrastra (de ahí las comillas). No puede cancelarse. ~ 20%. *Ataque aéreo hacia atrás: se gira y usa un cetro para disparar tres esferas que pueden rebotar hasta dos veces en el suelo (no quiero especificar elementos… aquí doy libertad a la imaginación de cada uno (no es como si no pudiera fijarlo, simplemente no quiero). Las esferas desaparecen al contacto y el cetro en sí no hace daño. ~ entre 2% y 3% cada esfera. *Ataque aéreo hacia arriba: se equipa con un arco y lanza tres flechas bomba a la vez. ~ 7% por flecha (tienes que estar bastante cerca para acertar las tres en un único oponente). *Ataque aéreo hacia abajo: nuevamente, no veo necesidad de cambiar este ataque (es casi insignia XD). ~ 15% (11% al rebotar) (basándome en SSB4). *Ataque de recuperación desde el borde: realiza una estocada con una lanza. ~ 5% *Ataque de recuperación desde el suelo: se levanta con un mandoble y arremete hacia adelante trazando un arco por encima de su cabeza. ~ 10% *Ataque de recuperación por resbalo: por última vez, no creo necesario cambiar el ataque. ~ 5% (basándome en SSB4). *Agarre: así es, señoras y señores, decidle adiós al gancho XD. Link utiliza el módulo Parálisis de la piedra/tableta Sheikah a un enemigo justo delante suyo (distancia de "un Mario y medio" como máximo). Para evitar cosas raras, pese a que el rival está paralizado en vez de congelado, Link actuará como si así fuera (lanzando al rival al inclinar la palanca y usando la golpiza al atacar), y cuando se realice cualquier lanzamiento, el rival atrapado dejará de estar paralizado inmediatamente. *Agarre corriendo: igual que el anterior, pero con un alcance un poco superior (distancia de "dos Marios y medio" como máximo). *Golpiza: le arrea un golpe con un escudo. ~ 2% *Lanzamiento hacia delante: aparece Link lobo justo al lado de Link y carga hacia el oponente, le da un mordisco rápido y desaparece. La animación de invocación de este se acelera bastante para evitar perder demasiado tiempo con animaciones, y la animación de desaparición pasa a ser estética (tanto Link como el oponente pasan a volver a poder moverse libremente). ~ 6% *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: coloca una bomba cúbica detrás del rival y la hace detonar (la explosión ocupa un rango menor por temas de equilibrio). ~ 9% *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: utiliza el módulo Témpano para crear un bloque de hielo debajo que envía al oponente hacia arriba. ~ 7% *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: Link coloca una pequeña caja de hierro sobre la cabeza de su rival usando el módulo de Magnetismo y la deja caer. La caja se rompe al impactar contra el rival agarrado. ~ 6% *Ataque especial normal: Ira de Urbosa. Genera una cúpula a su alrededor que crece a medida que se mantiene el botón presionado (entre un mínimo de "un Mario" y un máximo de "cinco Marios" de distancia, y un máximo de "dos Marios y medio" de alto justo sobre Link), tiempo durante el cual el espíritu de Urbosa aparecerá junto a Link (a modo de ornamento, solo). Cuando se suelta, todos los personajes que se encuentren parcial o totalmente dentro de dicha cúpula recibirán un ataque eléctrico que los paralizará (incluso si están en el aire). Tarda 3 segundos en alcanzar su máximo alcance y daño. ~ Entre 10% hasta 20%. *Ataque especial lateral: Escudo de Daruk. Ok, este ataque difiere un poquito de la habilidad original. Link genera una esfera de energía a su alrededor que le protege de todos los ataques, y refleja los proyectiles (con un multiplicador de daño de 1.2, pero sin alterar la velocidad del proyectil reflejado). Si recibe un ataque físico, el jugador tiene la oportunidad de contratacar con una espada si pulsa inmediatamente el botón de ataque. Sin embargo, tras tres bloqueos o tras reflejar tres proyectiles (o mezclando, no nos pongamos quisquillosos XD), Link es incapaz de usar este ataque durante 18 segundos. Además, a diferencia del original Link no puede moverse mientras mantiene activado el Escudo de Daruk. Cada vez que el Escudo de Daruk se "active" (es decir, bloquee o refleje), aparecerá el espíritu de Daruk junto a Link (como un efecto puramente estético). ~ 10% el contrataque. *Ataque especial hacia arriba: Furia de Revali. Genera una corriente de viento que eleva a Link en una trayectoria completamente vertical gracias a la ayuda de la paravela, y cuando llega a la altura máxima puede descender lentamente hacia los lados (durante el ascenso aparece el espíritu de Revali ascendiendo junto a Link, aunque es un efecto meramente estético). El ataque especial es bastante similar a la Sombrilla de Peach, pero el movimiento de Link se eleva más y no hace daño. La corriente también puede levantar objetos e incluso otros personajes. ~ 0% *Ataque especial hacia abajo: Plegaria de Mipha. Bueno, este también cambia un poco respecto al original. Mientras se mantenga el botón presionado, Link recuperará salud a razón de 1% por segundo, tiempo durante el cual estará el espíritu de Mipha junto a Link (efecto únicamente ornamental). Sin embargo (no todo van a ser cosas guays XD), tiene un retraso de inicio y final un tanto importantes, y (obviamente) no puede moverse mientras realiza este "ataque". ~ 0% *Smash Final: Aniquilador Divino. Link sustituye sus armas por el Aniquilador Divino, el cual tiene potencia infinita (es decir, es un OHKO, y el más fuerte del juego). Sin embargo, durante el tiempo en el que Link esté bajo este estado de Smash Final, Link también tendrá un porcentaje acumulado de 999% (vuelve al porcentaje que tenía antes de usar el Smash Final una vez acaba). Además, tan solo puede realizar dos ataques, y después de hacerlos el arma desaparece (a diferencia del juego original y de cara a equilibrar el personaje, el arma desaparece incluso si se falla uno o ambos ataques). Durante el Smash Final es posible atacar con este arma hacia arriba y hacia abajo, aunque el botón B actúa igual que el botón A. ~ 999% Otros *Entrada: se levanta del… ¿recipiente? (bueno, ya sabéis tal y como hace al principio del juego: ahí XD). *Burla 1: hace el símbolo de victoria con la mano (como una de las poses del “modo selfie” del módulo Cámara de la piedra/tableta Sheikah). *Burla 2: blande la Espada Maestra y apunta hacia el cielo con ella, de forma similar al artwork de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (nuevamente, como otra de las poses del “modo selfie”). *Burla 3: agarra la pizarra/tableta Sheikah y mira en ella durante unos instantes. *Pose de victoria 1: aparece junto con los espíritus de los Elegidos, y recrean la fotografía que se hicieron 100 años atrás. *Pose de victoria 2: aparece a lomos de un caballo (sí, vale, si queréis puede ser Epona, que el amiibo deja XD) y este se pone a dos patas. *Pose de victoria 3: lanza comida en una cacerola y realiza el gesto que hace cuando la comida le sale bien. Despedida Ver la lista completa de los Rincones En fin ¿cómo lleváis los niveles de hype? Espero no haber desbordado las ansias por el SSB de Switch XD. En el siguiente Rincón EXTRA presentaré otro personaje más (de hecho, aún faltan dos Rincones EXTRA en el tintero antes del primero que no trate sobre un personaje). Recordad que podéis seguir proponiéndome temas e ideas (y sí, más movesets y personajes también, que os conozco XD) para futuros Rincones EXTRA, incluso si ya habéis propuesto algo. ¡Aquí el límite es solo una palabra carente de significado! ¡Saludos! Categoría:Entradas